


Scragglers

by Arachnia



Category: Wreck-It Ralph (2012)
Genre: Multi, Rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-28
Updated: 2013-01-28
Packaged: 2017-11-27 05:45:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/658612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arachnia/pseuds/Arachnia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Unplugged NPCs tend to be bitter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scragglers

**Author's Note:**

> REQUEST THAT TOOK A DEPRESSING AMOUNT OF TIME TO DO!!! GOMEN, GONNA TRY AND PUT STUFF OUT FASTER.

"Hey cutie, aren't you out late?"

Adorabeezle looked up suddenly from her juicebox to the face of some tall, gaunt grey-skinned fellow leaning over her, his hands in the pockets of his blue jumpsuit. She glanced to the side and spit the straw out.

"Y-yeah." Her voice felt small in the huge station. Light just barely shown off the signs in the room, people still bustling back to their games or to friends. Sugar Rush Speedway's little entrance was almost empty, barely anyone ever entered or left.

Adorabeezle started walking towards the terminal again and, oh, there he was again, blocking her way. "Poor thing. Prolly needs a gentleman to escort her, huh?"

"Oh, that's right. Little girls shouldn't be out alone, huh, baby?" She looked behind her and saw him ag-- Oh, there were two of them. Just generic npcs or enemies.

"I'm fine, thank you." She said quickly, trying to maneuver around one of them. He blocked her way easily, and his sauntered to him, shoulder to shoulder.

"Aw, come on, let us at least walk ya to your game, sweetie. Just wanna make sure you get home safe, right?" He elbowed his other and he answered with a "Right, safe!"

Adorabeezle glanced towards the entreway and shrugged. It would get them off her back and it would only be a few seconds of walking. "Ok," she said, sipping on her juice.

"Ahem. Allow me to introduce us." One said proudly, pointing a thumb at himself. "I'm Nitro, and my twin here is Jet." Jet managed a little wave and Adorabeezle bowed a bit.

"I'm Adorabeezle Winterpop." She smiled and fiddled with hat's tassles. Maybe they weren't so bad. Just really rough.

Jet barely stifled a laugh and shook his head. "Seriously? I can almost hear the syrup dripping off your name, kid."

She pursed her lips. Ok, maybe avoid them from now on.

They both went to her side and started walking her along. The entrance was dark, covered in graffiti and trash. Barely anyone ever left, so there wasn't much need to really clean.

"Never see any of you Speedway kids out and about. How come?" Jet asked.

"Oh, um. Our king doesn't let us out much." Adorabeezle kicked her feet against the floor. "We're not allowed to go to other games. I just like hanging in the station." She smiled up at one. "It's really fun just to people watch." 

"Oh, your king, huh? Some fancy bigshot, huh?" Nitro of them said with a fair amount of bitterness.

Adorabeezle had to stop and look at him. "N... Not really. He cares f-for us a lot." She tried to sip at her juice and discovered it was unfortunately dry. Instead, she found herself squishing the box. "He says we're really young and naive and innocent... and stuff."

Jet laughed a quick and dry laugh, shaking his head. "God, of course he would say something like that. The sleazebag never fucking changed at all. Manipulative little shit."

All the questions and now the cursing were making her nervous. "O-oh, do you... Know him?" She tried to look up at Nitro, but his yellowed eyes were too intimidating. He scoffed.

"Believe me, we know him." He took a step towards her, and Adorabeezle stepped back. "Jet and I got unplugged way before your time, sweetie. And he would not give us a bit of help. I guess its to be expected, since he told us what he does to how he sicks his little subjects on unwanted little bits of code before we managed to run our asses outta there. And you know what?" He loomed over her now, smelling like burnt rubber. "While we were on our way out, we saw this girl, didn't look much different than you. And she was near the entrance, and started bolting when she saw us. And she twitched and we saw her code practically shudder." He licked his lips. "And maybe we're reaching here, tell me if we are. But, we took one little look at that freak and we thought real hard about what he said. And we realized we knew exactly what was making that banging noise on the barrier every night. Some trapped little thing that can't even get out."

She dropped her juicebox. Oh jeez this wasn't going to end well. She started backing up towards the train back home. "I've... I've really gotta---" One more step and she ran into Jet.

"What's the matter? Running off so soon? Don't like being treated like you're not supposed to exist?" He grinned and yanked her hat off. "Maybe we're sympathetic little bastards. But you're not as sweet as you like to pretend, huh?" He dangled it over her head and glared down at her. "Want it? Play catch with us." He balled it up and threw it to Nitro, who caught it easily. Adorabeezle jumped up and tried to snatch it, grabbing at his jumpsuit, but he just tossed it back and forth in his hands.

"Now, aren't we teaching you a great lesson? You don't wanna be like him. He's a thief, an asshole who abandons his friends when they need him the most." Nitro tossed it back high to Jet, who jumped up to catch it.

"Precisely, brother. And to find out he sicks his lackeys on little kids? shameful, just shameful." Adorabeezle ran towards him and just as she reached him, he balled it up and tossed it to a corner. "Want it? Go fucking get it." She turned on her heel and ran to get her precious hat, getting on her knees to pick it up. She sniffled a little and wiped dust off of it. So mean! How dare they treat a little girl like this. Adorabeezle put her hat back on slowly.

"S-sorry. I'm sorry." She murmured, standing up and turning around... And seeing them both blocking her way out of the corner.

Jet chewed his still-grinning lip, and Nitro started to speak. "We're not finished yet, you know."

Adorabeezle backed up against the wall, staring up at them. Nitro grabbed her by the braid, yanking her up on her toes. She screamed and slapped his other hand over her mouth. "You can't just yank her around around, dumbass." Jet said. "There's still fucking people out there."People. Plenty of strong good guys who would easily help her out. Adorabeezle screamed and struggled, muffled noises loud enough to hurt her own ears.

"Goddammit, grab her hair." Jet yanked her back roughly and she fell on her behind, hand still slammed against her mouth. Her throat hurt she was starting to hiccup and sob.

Nitro chuckled. "Gross. She's drooling on my hand."

Jet sighed and leaned in close to her ear. "Alright, honey," he growled, his voice hot against her face, "We're gonna have some fun together, all three of us, ok? We're gonna lay down some ground rules, first. No biting, no screaming. No more struggling. Got it?" Jet was idly fiddling with her hair now, yanking it and twirling it in his fingers.

Adorabeezle squirmed and tried to breath in, choking on her own saliva. She coughed helplessly and twisted. What choice did she have? She nodded ferverishly. Nitro licked his lips and pulled his hand away from her mouth... And wiped it on her shirt, smearing her own drool on her chest. She yelped and Nitro flinched back, glancing towards the entrance. Jet yanked on her hair again and she took a step back with it. "Watch it, brat, you get someone snooping around in here and we'll bust your head in."

Adorabeezle felt a scream well up in her throat, but she managed to stifle it to a whimper. "Better. That's kinda cute, y'know." Nitro said, reaching out to touch her chest again. Her hands went to her mouth and she started whimpering again, biting her fingers. "Poor baby, aren't you hot back here with all those clothes on? Let's get them off." His hand pinched the fabric of his shirt and drew it up it up slowly, almost twitching with uncertainty... Or excitement. 

"Pl-please no," She mumbled through her fingers. Nitro looked up, a bit surprised with half of her shirt shoved above her bellybutton. "No? Seriously? Come on, sugar, don't be like that." Nitro's face came barely an inch from hers, and she could smell his breath, heavy with booze. "Should be begging for us." He gripped both of her wrists easily and yanked her hands from her mouth, giving him enough room to force a kiss onto her plump lips. It hurt and smothered her, feeling his tongue wriggle past her teeth and press against hers.

Something in her memory updated her to having just had her first kiss. He pulled away, a trail of saliva in between them. "Well?" Jet asked, still nervously fiddling with her hair.

Nitro grinned. "Tastes like blue raspberry." Finally, he shoved her shirt above her chest, bunched around her neck. Nitro hungrily took in her body, calloused hand gently feeling her stomach.

"God, she's fucking tiny. Aren't you? We're gonna rip you apart, no problem." He murmured. One of his thumbs started feeling one of her nipples, pressing and rolling over it. Adorabeezle started shaking. A knot in her stomach started twisting up, awful and making her feel horribly warm, blood rushing to her face. "Aw, you're so cute!" Nitro pinched her cheek roughly, enough that she could already feel a bruise forming.

Jet's other hand started to rub her thigh, his nails scratching against her tights. "Fuck, we can't afford to dick around, let's just get it over with." He growled, starting to pull them down. She could feel him ripping them, making little runs in them. Adorabeezle had it. She yanked her head forward her hair was jerked from Jet's grip. She felt his nails dig into her leg, breaking snow-pale skin and holding her in place, and she screamed out in pain and twisted forward.

"Fuckin' told you to SHUT UP!" Nitro slapped her hard, and she fell to the side. "Goddammit, that's how we're gonna play, is it? We'll fucking give you hard mode." Nitro grabbed her hair and pulled her back up to her hands and knees, and started pulling the zipper down on his jumpsuit. She shut her eyes tight.

Something prodded against her cheek, sticky and smooth and warm. "Open your mouth, kid." She pursed her lips tight, already feeling bile in her throat. Nitro growled. "You are just trying to piss me off at this point." She felt his fingers press against her lips hard, squeezing between them and suddenly hooking onto her teeth. He added another and flexed them, making her jaw slowly creak open. She felt a pop and made a low moaning noise. "There. No biting, ok?"

He pulls her head forward and thrusts into her mouth. It hurts and chokes her and she gags with the smothering, bitter taste of him in her mouth. She squirms and tries to pull away and she opens her mouth and looks up. He's just grinning terribly and holds her there as she tries to jerk her head back. "Come on, be good. You don't have to do that, just suck on it... Like a lollipop, huh?" He started pulling her head back and fourth, gently bucking his hips into her mouth. "That's good..." He said through gritted teeth.

She feels Jet starting to yank her tights down again. A thumb presses against her panties. Her eyes squeezed shut again and she whined, trying to squirm her body away from him. "God, she's already soaked." His fingers hook under her panties and starts pulling them down, before starting to yank hard. They press into her upper thighs, making hard red marks, before she feels elastic snap against her hips and its gone. "Aw, look at em. Covered in ice-cream cones. New souvenir." His fingers started pressing against her bare ass and groping it. she made another low whimpering noise, tried to scream out a stop, but she was choked against Nitro's body. He started thrusting deeper into her mouth, his cock pressing into her throat.

Tears began welling up in her eyes and she breathed hard through her nose. She barely heard Jet start to unzip his jumpsuit. Jet started pressing her cock against her, rubbing the head along her slit. She froze, stiffened up and slowly she felt him press into her body. "Goddamn. Tighter than I thought." He groaned.

Adorabeezle started clawing at the ground. This couldn't happen, she wouldn't let this, but she couldn't scream, couldn't run. Jet shoved into her hard and deep, closing his mouth so he wouldn't be too loud. He didn't waste time letting her get used to the horrible, filling pain. Nitro started to thrust faster into her throat, choking her more and more. Her vision went blurry, Nitro's awful grin the only thing she could focus on.

Something started filling up her throat, distinctly slimey and horribly bitter. He pulled away slowly and she starting gasping, feeling herself choke on the awful liquid. He gently pressed a hand against her mouth. "C'mon, it ain't that bad. Just swallow, ok?" She tried to, really did, but Jet thrust into her hard and she gagged and coughed it up, dribbling down her chin and onto Nitro's hand. "Fucking... Fine, suit yourself." He smeared the cum-covered hand onto her shirt. "Finish up already, will you?" He said to Jet.

Jet gripped her hips tightly and grabbed her by the hair, pressing her into the ground. Her cheek scraped against the floor with each thrust. "Shut up and let me enjoy this." He growled, leaning over her. She didn't make any noise, didn't look away from the floor.

He raked his fingers down her back and groaned loudly. She felt warmth inside her, a little solace from the pain, felt it overflow and drip down her thighs. Jet sighed happily and pulled out of her body. She flopped down onto her stomach, curling into a ball and starting to heave and sob. "Come on. Fucking get up." Jet nudged her with a foot.

"My legs hurt." She said. Nitro yanked her up by the wrist and set her onto her feet. They shook and felt like they were going to fall apart into binary any second. Nitro stuffed her hat into her hands and pushed her towards the train back to Sugar Rush. "Leave already, or else we're gonna keep going." 

That was enough. Adorabeezle practically sprinted into the train. "That's right, run! And tell your king we can fuck him up twice as bad!"


End file.
